Negan's wife
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol es la única que puede hacerlo, pero a Daryl no le hace ninguna gracia. Carol se convertirá en la próxima novia de Negan para conseguir acabar con él y como siempre se sacrificará por los que quiere. Daryl se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y hará lo posible por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Negan's wife**

 **Chapter 1. You don't have to do this.**

De ninguna manera- dijo Daryl dando vueltas por la habitación como si estuviera poseído por algo.

Carol.. es muy mala idea.. - decía Rick aunque por su cara, sabía que era la única opción que tenían.- puede pasarte algo.. no estaríamos para ayudarte

De ninguna manera- repetía Daryl aunque parecía que ni Rick ni Carol le escuchaban

Rick... ¿A quién vas a mandar sino? ¿a Maggie embarazada? ¿A Rosita que es una cría todavía? ¿A tara que es inocente y además lesbiana? Oh espera.. ¿A michonne.. tu novia? Oh sí Rick.. lo sabemos..- dijo ella sonriendole- Rick, Daryl sabéis que es lo mejor... además tengo experiencia con gente así.. no me hará nada que no me haya hecho Ed y además no parece ser de esos.. psicópata si, pero misógino..

¿PERO TU TE ESTÁS OYENDO?- dijo Daryl enfurecido mirando a Rick como intentando que que le hiciera entrar en razón

Dios... Carol no quiero hacerte pasar por eso.. - decía Rick llevándose la mano a la cara y tapandose los ojos

¡Y NO VA A HACERLO!- gritó Daryl

¡Daryl! Fuera ya! Ahora iré a hablar contigo cuando acabe de hablar con Rick- dijo Carol y al ver la cara de los dos se largó.

No sin antes dar tal portazo que rompió la puerta de cristal.

…...

Daryl- dijo Rick acercándose a él

No lo digas- dijo

Es su decisión.. es lo mejor... le daremos una radio.. será la condición e iremos a por ella en cuanto podamos...

Vete a la mierda Grimes

Hermano...

Vete a la mierda

…...

¿Por qué te importa tanto de pronto?- dijo Carol mirándole desde el sofá

¿perdona?

Llevas dos meses sin mirarme, dos meses desde Grady en los que solo me has hablado para saludarme, te ha dado igual todo, después de lo de Morgan..

Le partí la cara, ¿te parece poco mujer?

¡Pero no me preguntaste cómo estaba! ¡Nunca nadie lo hace! Así que, ¿Qué más da? Si me pasara algo no le importaría a nadie- dijo llorando y dejando a Daryl boquiabierto y temblando- Joder!

Y antes de que Daryl pudiera decir algo ella se fue corriendo del porche, ignorando las voces de Rick y de Michonne.

A mí me matarías si te pasara algo...

Pero nadie estaba ahí para escucharle. Y se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, y que si todo salía mal, ella moriría.

…...

La despedida estaba siendo jodidamente dura, nadie lo decía pero todos lo tenían en la cabeza. Podía ser la última vez que vieran a Carol, o si sobrevivía, podía no ser la misma. Todo porque era un sacrificio necesario, no dejaría que nadie se sacrificaría por ella... y lo peor es que no sabía lo que ella significaba para ellos, para él. Dios, ella era todo y ella se pensaba que era nada.

A ver.. llevas la radio, llevas tu cuchillo.. escondelo en cuanto puedas- decía Rick mientras revisaba todo sin quitarle la mano del hombro con Michonne al lado sonriendoles- cualquier cosa que pase, sientes algo muy mal usa la radio.. no me mires así., no te hagas la fuerte.. te lo suplicamos- decía Rick agarrando su mejilla- Dios.. no sé como .. joder- decía apartandose

Carol y Michonne miraban a Rick dar vueltas intentando relajarse y Michonne para colmo de males, no paraba de mirar a Daryl como esperando a que él hiciera algo.

Carol...- se acercó Maggie al borde de las lágrimas- dios .. Te quiero tanto- dijo abalanzandose a abrazarla. Todos vieron como Carol le susurraba algo mientras acariciaba su pelo y Maggie la abrazó con más fuerza

Te veré pronto – decía Carol aunque Daryl reconocía la mirada, era mirada de "no creo que vuelva a veros con vida"

Todos se habían despedido de ella menos Rick y Daryl. Rick la abrazó con fuera y despues le susurró que pasara lo que pasara, eran familia. Y ahora le tocaba a él. Y curiosamente todos se marcharon o se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Bueno..- dijo Carol sin mirarse- Hasta pronto supongo

¿Nueve vidas recuerdas?- dijo Daryl con timidez

Y ella le miró como llevaba tiempo sin mirarle, con aquella mirada de la prisión, esa mirada que usaba cuando flirteaba con él. Por un momento vió a aquella Carol dulce, sin tanto dolor y sufrimiento encima.. bueno aparte de la pérdida de Sophia... como si aquella no hubiera sido bastante.

Durante un minuto, estuvieron mirandose completamente absortos. Como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, porque en el fondo.. nada había cambiado. Ella era su mejor amiga, la mujer que le había enseñado a sentir.. la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado.. y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Nueve vidas- dijo ella sonriendole. Y entonces hizo lo que ella hizo por él.

Apartó el flequillo de su cara y se inclinó a besarle la frente, oliendo el aroma de su pelo y prometiéndole algo que pasara lo que pasara cumpliría.

\- Iré a por ti. ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase. Iré a por ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Negan's wife**

 **Chapter 2. I can't wait, I need to see her.**

Carol no sabía si recordaba un día que se hubiera sentido tan mierda. Pero lo peor es que sí. Se sentía como después de Ed. Y lo peor es que él no le pegaba ni la forzaba. Eso era lo peor, ella tenía que fingir querer hacerlo todo para mantenerlos a salvo. Todo por su familia.

Pero joder. Al menos cuando perdió a Sophia... les tenía a ellos. Dios Sophia.. que pensaría ella y Daryl.. Daryl, dulce Daryl, tímido Daryl.. que había esperado a esto para volver a ella. Pero dios, como le echaba de menos... y a Judith..

Seguiría con esto, con este papel.. quizás con suerte.. esto acabaría pronto.

…...

-Oh querida, si supieras lo bien que te sienta ese vestido.- le dijo Negan mirandole con esa mirada de loco psicópata-

Oh muchas gracias, querido- decía ella fingiendo su mejor sonrisa y acariciando su hombro. Sí, ella tenía que llamarle querido.

¿Sabes? Eres mi mujer favorita de las de aquí.. no solo porque eres con la que más disfruto...ya me entiendes- oh claro, no le bastaba con una sino que tenía un harén- sino.., porque... eres como yo.. sabes lo que es matar... a veces no queda opción ¿verdad?

Y ella no sabía que contestarle.. ¿Estaba comparando matar por necesidad a matar por placer con un bate que encima de todo tenía nombre? NO sabía como conseguía dormir psicópata.

Querida.. no sé que hacías con un grupo así... en el fondo has venido porque querías.. ¿verdad? No voy a hacerles daño... no faltaría así a mi palabra... pero sé cuando alguien es como yo

Carol intentaba disimular su cara con una sonrisa. Esto no era real.. aunque un momento... si él pensaba así.. si la trataba como una igual.. si conseguía tener algún poder real..

Querido, nadie me entiende como tú... pero son mi familia ¿sabes? Pero te entiendo tanto..

Y Negan la besó, con brutaleza y violencia. Sentía tanto asco pero tenía que responderle. Y la tomó con tanta fuerza, que ella se imaginó que estaba en otro lado.. con un cierto arquero...

…...

Daryl tranquilizate

¿Qué me tranquilize? Rick... ¡Ha pasado medio mes! Medio mes sin saber nada de ella, solo con la esperanza de que está viva porque Negan no nos ha traído su cadáver,ni ella ha llamado a la radio. ¿Eres consciente de lo que puede estar pasando? ¿Eres consciente de que posiblemente esté como una maldita esclava y que se la folle como a veinte tías más ? ¿A Carol? Joder. ¡Qué es Carol!

Rick no podía ni mirarle, avergonzado pero sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. No hasta que estuvieran preparados para atacar.

Joder!

Daryl..

¿Cómo te sentirías tu si fuera Michonne? ?Eh?

Y se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Rick lo miró ojiplático, dandose cuenta de algo de lo que tendría que haberse dado cuenta hace mucho. Había miuchas señales pero nunca había conseguido unirla. Era un maldito imbécil.

Daryl..

Daryl no le miraba sino que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Daryl.. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

¿Decirte qué?

Que estás enamorado de Carol.

Y Daryl le miró con los ojos apunto de llora.

No me dí cuenta... hasta que vi que la perdía...

Y los dos se quedaron mirandose. Daryl intentando no llorar, al pensar en como podía perder a la mujer a la que quería. Y Rick pensando en lo ciego que había estado, en como había alejado a su hermano de lo que más quería... y en como nunca podría recompensarle a Carol por esto. Aunque nunca había podido recompensarle nada. Siempre le fallaba. Y ahora había fallado también a Daryl.

…...

Carol vió como Negan ejecutaba a seis hombres simplemente porque le apetecía. Y ahí estaba ella en primera fila, se había convertido en "la primera dama". Negan pensaba que era una cruel asesina, que pensaba como él.. si tan solo supiera que pensaba matarle durante la noche después de saber que su familia estaba a salvo.

Negan se acercó para besarla en la boca. Siempre estaba besandola o tocándola. Era un posesivo. Típico.

Querida..he estado pensando.. es hora de dar una cena- dijo mirandola con deseo- así te vería con un vestido elegante.. no que no seas elegante de por sí..

Me parece bien- dijo ella con esa sonrisa falsa que tenía tan bien entrenada

Y había pensado que quizás sería un buen momento para presentarte como primera dama... a tu familia.

Y Carol sintió como si se hubiera quedado sin dios. Ellos aquí no. ¿Y si les hacía algo? Tendría que actuar mejor aún sino quería que Negan descubriera su plan...

…...

Michonne y Rick veían como Daryl estaba a punto de romper toda la cubertería de la casa. Y no podían hacer más que mirar. El único que se había acercado a intentar relajarle era Glenn, y casi acaba con un tiro en el culo. Literalmente.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo Abraham que acababa de llegar

Tendremos que ir a la cena, podemos ponerla en peligro sinos negamos... y así veremos como va el plan.- dijo Rick-

No me refería a eso.. me refería a ese de ahí- dijo señalando a Daryl

Pf- dijo Rick mirando a Michonne

A mí no me mires. Te dije que era mala idea mandar a Carol

Pero no me dijiste por qué.

Pensé que ya sabías lo que sentía por ella- dijo Michonne- Rick venga ya, no es la primera vez que estás así. ¿Reecuerdas cuando la echaste de la prisión? ¿O cuándo se la llevaron en Grady?Uno no se pone así por una amiga, uno se pone así cuando tu corazón está en juego.

…...

Había llegado el temido día. El día de la cena. El día en el que vería a su familia y tendría que fingir ser una asesina. Intentar no llorar delante de ellos. Intentar no suplicarles que se la llevaran de ahí.

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Llevaba un vestido largo azul, a juego con sus ojos. Elegante. Llevaba maquillaje, poco pero llevaba. Dios llevaba siglos sin mirarse al espejo y pensar dios, voy guapa.

Y lo único que no paraba de pensar era.. en que ojalá se hubiera arreglado para Daryl, no para Negan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Negan's wife.**

 **Chapter 3. I will save you .**

Daryl iba a embestir contra algo de los nervios . Y de incomodidad. Puto traje. Le habían hecho meterse en un maldito traje. Requisito de Negan. Nunca olvidará la tarjeta de Negan. Sintió una mezcla de rabia y terror. Y orgullo, orgullo porque ella había conseguido convertirse en la mano derecha de Negan.

" Querida Alexandria.

Es un honor para mí invitaros a mi humilde hogar para una recepción, para conocernos todos un poco mejor y para presentaros a mi primera dama.

Como es obvio, no es aceptable un rechazo."

Puto Negan. Y maldito Rick por haber dejado que se fuera ella. Dios.

Chico,venid aquí- dijo Rick- No podéis acercaros a ella. No podeís saludarla a menos que Negan diga que lo hagáis, si veis que ella no os mira, es porque no puede. Forma parte del plan, cualquier paso en falso y ella acabará muerta. Y nosotros con ella.

Y dicho eso, se abrió la puerta y comenzó la función.

…...

Joder- dijo Tara

Joder. Pensó Daryl. Era un maldito palacio, un jodido y maldito palacio. Increíblemente elegante y .. siniestro. Olía a riqueza y muerte. Y parecía una cárcel, rejas en las ventanas como precaución. Para que nadie entrara ni saliera.

Oh bienvenidos, bienvenidos- y ahí estaba. Negan. El mayor hijo de puta conocido y por conocer. - Bienvenida Alexandria. Por fin os conozco a todos. Sheriff Grimes, un placer verte de nuevo.

Negan les sonreía, con una sonrisa que mandaría al mismo Hannibal Lecter a llorar a su cama. Por fuera, un hombre atractivo pero su sonrisa y su mirada. Psicópata total. Un psicópata rico y con un ejército de hombres. Y tenía a Carol. Joder.

¿Dónde está ella?- oyó susurrar Tara a Maggie

Eso es. Donde está ella. Por dios, que aparezca y que pueda llevarmela de este palacio infernal. Llevarmela lejos, donde nadie pueda llevarsela.

Tengo algo que deciros, sois los únicos invitados.- dijo Negan sonriendo con malicia- Quería la mayor intimidad posible, al fin y al cabo mi primera dama es.. bueno era una de los vuestros. He de decir que me sorprende que alguien como ella se juntara con vosotros..

Daryl lo miró con asco. ¿Alquien como ella? Un puto ángel disfrazado de loba feroz. Eso es lo que es ella. Notó como Rick le daba un codazo.

María!- gritó Negan con ferocidad.

Y apareció una joven con ropa ensangrentada, y agachando la cabeza.

Sí mi señor..

Espero que todo esté preparado, preciosa- dijo él

Sí señor.

Estupendo. Oh estas chicas, nadie puede pegarlas en mi presencia. No obstante, desde que tengo a vuestra chica como primera dama.. las he cedido a los demás. Tienen poca educacion mis chicos... la verdad- dijo riendose

Y Daryl quiso morirse. Y a juzgar por la cara de Rick y los demás, todos pensaron lo mismo. Carol era la única que estaba con Negan. A saber que perrerías le haría.

Dios.

…...

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Negan presidiendo, con Rick a su izquierda, un hueco a la derecha y él por supuesto, a la derecha del hueco. Al lado del sitio de Carol. No sabía si eso era bueno o no.

Miró a Rick quien no paraba de mirarle, muy tenso. Cómo preparado para atacar. O para agarrarle a él. Y un silencio sepulcral.

Oh, fin- dijo Negan levántandose hacia la escalera.

Y Daryl dejó de respirar. Nunca había visto alguien tan elegante, una mujer tan preciosa como Carol... pero en aquel momento. En aquel momento pensó que era un jodido ángel caido del cielo. Estaba jodidamente espectacular, ya juzgar por las caras de los demás, no era el único que lo pensaba.

Dios. Necesitaba abrazarla como aquel día en Terminus, y ella ni siquiera les miraba.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Sus ojos eran como ventanas a su alma, Negan la descubriría.

Vió como ella bajaba la escalera, y Negan la recibía besando su mano. Y llevandola hacia la mesa.

Bueno queridos míos, os presento a mi primera dama. Ay que ya la conoceís- dijo riendose maliciosamente y apartándole el asiento a Carol- Dejaria que saludaras al sheriff pero soy muy posesivo- dijo mientras besaba la mano de Carol y Daryl juró que nunca tuvo más ganas de matarlo que viendo como la trataba.

Notó como ella se sentaba mirando al frente hacia Rick pero sin mirarle realmente. Notó como estaba encogida y pese a todo sonriendo, falsamente. Peor que esa sonrisa falsa de Alexandria. Y dios la tenía tan cerca.

Oh, que ambiente más tenso. ¿ No crees querida?- dijo Negan

Y que lo digas querido- dijo ella haciendo que Rick la mirara atónito ante una actuación tan increíblemente

Que comience la cena

…...

Al cabo de un tiempo, el ambiente se relajó un poco. Por relajarse quería decir, que hablaron algo. Rick y Negan. Por hablar quería decir, Negan hablaba y Rick contestaba. Y entonces entraron los temas incómodos.

Bueno, queridos míos. ¿Conocistéis a la hija de Carol?

Silencio sepulcral.

Sí- contestó Rick.

Ajam. ¿Y decidme? ¿Nunca habéis pensado en lo curioso que es que la misma mujer que os ha salvado , es la misma a la que rechazasteis y a la que no pudisteis devolver a su hija?

Sí- contestó Rick mirando a Carol con una pena máxima. Y Daryl vió por el lado como Carol tembló.

Pero he de decir que sin duda es mejor que esa niña muriera, los niños son un estorbo.

Y Daryl pensó en lo divertido que sería ver a Carol degollarle el cuello a Negan mientras dormía.

Ah!- se oyó un grito- Mi señor, tenemos un una rata en la cocina, no es higiénico.

Oh! por favor! Es que no podéis hacer nada bien- dijo Negan levantandose con ira en su mirada aunque su semblante estaba normal

Querido- dijo Carol sonriendo- dejame a mí, es una tarea impropia para ti.

Oh querida, siempre tan servicial. Dijo mirando como ella se marchaba a la cocina- Servicial en todos los sentidos, no se si me entendéis- dijo mirando a Rick y a los presentes.

Daryl no sabía como reaccionaban los demás pero el estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Puto cabrón. Servicial decía. Hijo de puta

Y Rick quizás leyendo su mente, intervino.

Daryl es cazador- dijo Rick mirando a Negan- Las ayudará

Oh, interesante.- dijo Negan mirándole mientras Daryl bajaba la mirada. No por miedo, sino porque vería la verdad en sus ojos- Ve y es tarea apropiada para mi primera dama tampoco.

Y Daryl fue para allá, con el corazón que se le salía del pecho.

…...

Márchate- oyó que decía Carol con voz fría a la muchacha cuando lo vió entrar.

Y estaban solos. Ella mirándole fijamente, elegante, fría, preciosa, tan preciosa que dolía mirarla. Y él, oh pobre diablo, nunca la había merecido, nunca había sido digno de ella ni siquiera de su amistad.

Carol...- se acercó a ella y ella le miró temblando, y vió una lucha en sus ó como las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Y de pronto estaba abrazandola.

Sh...

Dios Daryl..- dijo ella agarrandose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Dios. No sabía si quiera si estabas viva- dijo él apartándose para mirarla, agarrando su cara entre sus manos-joder, Carol

Daryl, odio esto. Dios quiero que esto acabe

Shh.. lo sé dijo acariciando su pelo mientras miraba a la puerta

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- dijo Daryl

No, osea sí.. diios Daryl.. hemos ..

Lo sé- dijo apartandose de ella- cuando ha dicho lo de servicial..

Perdónadme por favor... perdóname... no tenía otra opción... Dios.. Daryl

Te juro que te sacaremos de aquí- dijo Daryl mirándola – Dios pareces una diosa

Y ella se abrazó a él susurrando algo.

No puedo oírte- dijo él apartándola

Imagino que eres tú- dijo ella mirandole

¿Cómo?

Cuando estamos.. te imagino a ti...- dijo ella y él se inclinó para besarla cuando oyeron un ruido fuera

Mierda, tenemos que ir- dijo ella apartandose y volviendo a su máscara de frialdad.

Eh, voy a salvarte- dijo él agarrando su mano y ella le soltó la mano mirándole como si ya lo hubiera hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negan's wife**

 **Chapter 4. The Devil's wedding.**

Daryl sentía que algo iba muy mal, desde que habían vuelto de la cena sentia que algo iba jodidamente mal. No soportaba dejarla allí, le mataba. Quería llevarsela.

Daryl- decía Rick sentandose en el porche con él

mm- le respondió él

¿Cómo está? - dijo Rick y Daryl vió que estaba casi temblando-

Mal- dijo él, ¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle?- Joder casi se echa a llorar en mis brazos...

Cuando la tenía delante … y el muy cabrón mencionó a Sophia... y cuando dijo luego lo de servicial... ¿Sabes si..

Por lo que me ha dado a entender, sí. Se la está follando y ella no quiere.

Joder.- Dijo Rick llevandose la cara a las manos-

¿Por qué joder? Ya lo sabías- dijo Daryl apartándose de él- ¿Para qué te crees que la quería? ¿Para jugar a las casitas?

Joder, ya lo sabía. Pero verla a su lado, como la trata, su cara... dios..

Pues imaginate como lo estoy pasando yo- dijo Daryl apartandose de él y dejando a Rick en el porche.

A Daryl le pareció escuchar un sollozo, pero no estaba seguro y no iba a ir a comprobarlo.

…...

Y entonces su peor pesadilla ocurrió. Llegó una jodida invitación. Y cuando oyó el grito de Maggie supo lo que era. Y cuando vió a Rick golpeando una puerta quiso golpearle a él. Y cuando la leyó, supo que un día mataría a Negan, y si hacía falta moriría con él.

" Querida Alexandria,

Es un placer comunicar el enlace entre Negan " El salvador" y Carol Anne Peletier.

El enlace dará lugar el sábado de luna llena al anochecer.

Obviamente, no podéis rechazar la invitación"

El rugido de Daryl resonó en Alexandria.

…...

Llegaron el día de antes, por orden de Negan. Y se quedarían en una de las casas colindantes del palacio. Por la noche habría una fiesta, para presentar a la "novia" antes toda la zona de Negan.

Y Carol juraría que nunca en su maldita vida había tenido más miedo que entonces. Y juraría que aunque nunca se había visto más preciosa que esa noche, con su vestido de compromiso, ella se sentía horrible.

Y lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería irse con Daryl, con su familia. Y no volver a hacer ninguna misión más.

…...

Daryl no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ahía estaba sentada ella al lado de Negan. Como una maldita reina. Con un vestido negro que le sentaba que daba miedo.. ¿Dónde se había metido aquella viuda sin hija que una vez estuvo asustada de su propia sombra?. Y lo mejor era que aunque estaba aterrorizado, angustiado, enfadado,... estaba asombrado y alucinado con lo bien que representaba su papel. Sonriendo y saludando a todos y mirando a Negan con una mirada que le haría llorar al mismo Governador. Un ángel disfrazado de asesina, una reina apocalíptica en todo el sentido de la palabra

Desde luego lo hace bien- dijo Abraham asombrado

Sí.. -dijo Rick mirando a la gente- necesito hablar con ella.. pero no sé como.

He oído a una de las "mujeres"- dijo Maggie- que Carol tiene que ir a atender a una de las muchachas, porque es la única mujer con conocimientos médicos y Negan la deja,

"Negan la deja". Como si a la Carol Peletier que conoce la pudiera parar un " no te dejo hacer algo". Carol Peletier es conocida como "hago lo que me sale de los santos cojones"

Genial.

Daryl te necesito aquí, en caso de que Negan la busque.

Y Daryl asintió.Tenía planeado raptarla antes de la boda si o sí, aunque sea para hablar con ella.

…...

Carol sabía que alguien la seguía hacia el camino a la casa de las mujeres, y a juzgar por el sonido era Rick. Se colocó en una de las esquinas de la casa, uno de los pocos puntos ciegos del territorio. Lo vió llegar y la verdad es que no supo que pasó, si sintió antes que vió el arrepentimiento y el miedo del policía. De su otro mejor amigo.

Hi- dijo él

Hi- dijo ella sin mirarle. Avergonzada sin saber por qué. ¿O quizás era miedo al pensar que la juzgaría? No sería la primera vez que la juzgaba por hacer lo correcto.

Ey- oyó a Rick susurrarle mientras le levantaba la mejilla- ¿Quién me iba a decir que esa mujer de ahí sentada al lado de Negan cual reina es la misma que aquella que me cedió esa granada hace ya tanto ?

Y ella le sonrió sin saber que contestarle. Porque sabía que esa mujer se había consumido hacía ya. Notó como Rick se acercó a ella agarrandola del cuello como hacia siempre, un gesto tan familiar que por un momento recordó el día que Daryl la rescató de la muerte cargandola como a una princesa en sus brazos.

Necesito saber si hay riesgo de que te mate después de la boda- dijo Rick- porque entonces me da igual la masacre... no te vamos a sacrificar.

No.. cree que pienso como él .. que soy una asesina como él..

Ajam.. Carol.. no hay palabras para agrad..

No- dijo ella mirandole- no lo digas. Somos familia recuerdas. Vamos hay que volver

No olvides Carol.. que si algo te pasase habría una masacre... y sólo Daryl sería el causante antes de darnos tiempo a los demás.

…...

Daryl tenía una sensación de ansiedad y desesperación. Necesitaba estar a sola con ella y no sabía como. Ella ya no tenía excusa para a jugzar por las miradas furtivas de ella mientras bailaba con Negan.. ella tenía la misma necesidad de verle.

Cual fue su sopresa cuando llegó a su dormitorio, compartido con la mitad del grupo que encontró una nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

" Garaje abandonado. 11."

…...

Estaba tan nerviosa, era tan arriesgado. Pero Negan estaba bien dormido, siempre se dormía después de que le hiciera una buena sesión de.. bueno ya sabéis. Al menos podría lavarse, pero no.

No sabía si Daryl acudiría, no sabía si estaba cabreado por la boda, aterrado como ella, emocionado por verla. Se sentía como si estuviera en un amor prohibido cuando ninguno de los dos había expresado sus sentimientos. Pero en el fondo siempre lo había sabido y sospechaba que él también.

Se asustó al oír un ruido.. ¿Y si alguien la había seguido? ¿Y si era Negan?

Luego oyó el pisar de sus botas, y supo que era él. Salió de las sombras del garaje, esperandole.

…...

Ella estaba ahí, con una camisa ancha de tío y un pañuelo liado a la cabeza. Y en cuanto la vió, se quedó sin palabras. Aunque no era la primera vez, ella solía dejarle sin palabras siempre. Desde el principio.

Hi- dijo él y vió como ella solo le miraba sin responderle, solo moriendose el labio. Se acercó más a ella apartándole el pañuelo y dejandolo caer al suelo.

¿Te ha tragado la lengua el gato?- dijo acercándose a acariciar su cara, pensando por qué no había hecho esto antes.

Has cambiado tanto desde aquel crío de la granja- dijo ella mirandole con los ojos llenos de lágrima

Tú lo has hecho, ahora no te quejes- dijo él intentando hacerse el ofendido- No me gusta la idea

Lo sé pookie- dijo ella

No quiero que sigas acostandote con él ni que te haga daño-

Lo sé pookie

Voy a salvarte – dijo él

Como siempre- dijo ella entre lágirmas- como en la granja, en la prisión...

Estaban mirandose y no sabía como dar el paso que faltaba y como siempre lo dió ella. Notó sus labios en los suyos y notó su beso. Y le respondió. Con pasión, ternura... sentimientos desconocidos por él hasta que la conoció a ella.

Daryl.. quiero hacer el amor contigo... hazme el amor.. me niego a un segundo matrimnio antes de haberlo sentido una vez...

Y con delicadeza, delicadeza que ningún hombre había tenido por ella antes, la desvistió. Y ella a él. Porrque ninguno de los dos había conocido lo que era la ternura, el amor.. hasta que se encontraron. Un camino duro hasta que llegaron a este momento.

Besó su cuello, saboreando la dulzura de su piel, intentando impregnar su piel de él... para que Negan no pudiera contaminarla más. Siguió bajando hacia sus pechos, dandoles toda la atención del mundo, y se perdió en su dulzura más abajo de su abdomen.

Luego perdió la cuenta pues los besos aumentarron en pasión.Y antes de darse cuenta estaba haciendole el amor. Y dios, juraría que podría morirse allí mismo.

…...

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, nunca se había sentido tan amada. Faltaba una canción para completar la escena. Se sentía como una adolescente con él.

Notó como el empezó a besar su hombro descubierto, pues se había enrollado con el pañuelo, pues Daryl insistió en que el suelo estaba demasiado sucio para ella ( después de haberlo hecho tres veces en el suelo y una contra uno de los coches).

Eres una máquina Dixon- dijo ella volviendose para darle un beso largo

mm sacas lo peor de mi mujer- dijo tumbándola en el suelo para empezar a besarla apartandole el pañuelo

Eh...- dijo ella apartandose- tengo que volver ya... ha pasado demasiado rato

Ya..- dijo él llevandose la cara a las manos.

La noche de la boda... lo haré la noche de la boda. Habrá más enemigos que amigos de Negan... Vosotros os encargais de todo durante la fiesta y yo le daré la noche de su vida mientras... para quitarsela .

Y Daryl sonrió y la besó con todas sus fuerzas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Negan's wife**

 **Chapter 5. Change of plans**

Daryl regresó a la habitación que compartía con Rick y los demá sin antes haber visto a Carol entrar en el "palacio de Negan". Sentía tantas emociones que nunca había sentido, era un Dixon, los Dixon se supone que solo sienten una: rabia. O bien pasan de todo. Y ahora estaba convertido en una batidora de emociones.

Sentía terror, terror de que Negan la hubiera descubierto y fuera a matarla, ansiedad, porque lo único que quería era llevarsela de aquí y no podía... y dios, felicidad. Felicidad porque la tenía después de tanto dolor, angustia, confusiones, espera... después de haberla sentía como una nube, le había hecho el amor varias veces pero nunca sería suficiente. Carol era tan jodidamente adictiva, y aparte, por cada mirada de ella, mataría. Esa mirada que tenía mientras le hacía el amor, esa mirada de "Confío en ti y solo en ti, larguémonos de aquí"

Y joder no le había dicho que la amaba, se lo había demostrado pero era imposible que ella supiera la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Supiró pensando en lo que daría por volver a tenerla en sus brazos, y se río pensando en que Merle tendría que estar revolviendose en su tumba al pensar en Daryl Dixon suspirando por una mujer.

…...

Mierda- dijo Maggie

Lo sé chicos, es una putada.- dijo Rick

Es demasiado arriesgado estar aquí más tiempo, y sobre todo para ella- dijo Maggie

Daryl no decía nada, ¿qué iba a decir?. Negan se había largado porque por una emboscada había perdido a dos de sus hombres, uno de ellos su mano derecha, y se había marchado diciendo que la boda se atrasaba una semana. Una puta semana. Una semana en la que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Joder.

-Hey- dijo una suave voz, una voz que hacía que aunque todo fuera mal, todo podría salir bien.

Todos se giraron para ver a Carol en la entrada de la casa, estaba jodidamente preciosa. Y no pudo evitar sino sonreír cuando vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al mirarle. Y a juzgar por la cara de Rick, no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Shit.

Carol- dijo Maggie antes de abalanzarse contra ella abrazandola- Te echamos de menos, dios, no sabes cuanto. Tengo tanto que contarte...

Vió como Carol escuchaba a Maggie atentamente, con una mano en su vientre, y juró que esa misma noche ( porque sí pensaba verla) le confesaría sus sentmientos.

Chicos- dijo Rick interrumpiendo la comversación, a la que se habían unido todos menos Daryl y él.- Carol, ¿qué hacemos?

pf- suspiró ella- habrá que seguir con el plan.. desde aquí. No sé como Negan va a reaccionar a este imprevisto una vez que vuelva aquí.

Vale.. a ver tenemos que seguir actuaando como siempre, no nos pueden ver contigo salvo que la situación lo requiera. Mientras vamos a buscar aliados, pues los demás invitados también están encerrados. Y por último, Carol, necesitamos tu radio para contactar con Alexandria y saber que todo está bien, Carl y Judith pueden necesitarnos- dijo Rick

Tras hablar durante un rato del plan, y despedirse de nuevo de Carol, todos se fuerona hacer distintas tareas. Daryl se quedó donde estaba mirando a Rick hablar por la radio. Cuando acabó, Rick lo miró y suspirando se llevo la manos al pelo.

Daryl

¿Qué?- dijo al ver la cara de Rick

Por favor.. dime que no te has acostado con Carol.

Y Daryl desvió la mirada, porque sabía que no podía mentirle. Rick le conocía demasiado bien.

Dios Daryl- dijo Rick irritado

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué problema tienes?- dijo Daryl aunque sabía que la reacción de Rick estaba justificada

¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿No ves lo peligroso que es para nosotros? ¿Para ella? ¿Y si Negan se ha dado cuenta y solo está esperando a tenerla a solas para hacerle algo? ¿O y si..?

Para tío- le gritó Daryl- Claro que lo he pensado! Pero no he podido evitarlo, no podía, joder.

Dos años hermano, dos años a su lado y decides tirártela cuando está prometida con un psicópata y estamos todos encerrados en su palacio. Bravo- dijo Rick

No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Daryl acercándose a él amenazante- No vuelvas a hablar así, lo de tirármela, sabes que no es eso

Ya, lo sé Daryl. Claro que lo sé. Pero es que alucino, ¿no podías esperarte a llegar a casa para confesarle tus sentimientos? ¿ O al menos no haberte acostado con ella?

Y Daryl se dió cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido, del riesgo al que estaban expuestos.

Prometeme que no volverá a ocurrir hasta que estemos a salvo- dijo Rick

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido y un portazo.

…...

¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo Carol al ver que se apartaba cuando iba a darle un beso.

Daryl no podía mirarla,después de todo el día pensando, se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era alejarse de ella hasta que estuvieran a salvo. No sabía como decírselo.

¿Daryl?- dijo ella y vió en sus ojos confusión y miedo.

Pf.. verás.. he estado pensando.. no es buena idea que estemos juntos, quiero decir, es peligroso con Negan aquí y con todos aquí y..

¿Y se te ocurre después de lo de anoche? - dijo ella ofendida- ¿O es que después de eso has decidido que ya no me necesitas Daryl?

¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- le dijo Daryl

No sé – le dijo ella elevando el tono de su voz- Nos acostamos ¿Cúantas veces? ?Tres? Y no hemos hablado de lo que sentimos, y esta mañana no me has dicho nada.. y ahora de pronto..

Rick me ha dicho que lo mejor...

¿Y desde cuando decide Rick sobre nosotros?- dijo ella irritada- ¿Qué te crees que todo va a salir bien? ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que uno de los dos...- paró a mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿No has pensaod que quizás esta semana es la última que tengamos?

Es demasiado arriesgado- dijo mirándola, intentando no pensar en lo que ella había dicho- Carol...- dijo intentando acariciarla para reconfortarla pero ella se alejó.

Dime que sientes por mí- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Es lo mínimo no? Dime que sientes por mí, porque si es lo mismo que yo... no podrías … no serías capaz de desaprovechar la última semana que puede que estemos juntos.. y no hablo de acostarnos... hablo simplemente de poder hablar, abrazarnos.. dime que sientes por mí.

Daryl la miró queriendo decirle todo, que la amaba con locura, pero no salía de él. Maldito Dixon de había sido bueno con sus palabras ni con sus sentiemientos. Notó como Carol se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo.

Daryl.. hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo... y me niego a morir..

Para ya joder, para de decir que te vas a morir- le gritó él agarrandola de los hombros- No vas a morir, no vamos a morir. Deja de pensar en eso- y ella le besó con fuerza y él por un momento perdió la razón, para luego recuperarla. Apartandola de él con delicadeza, ambos jadeando y viendo en los ojos del otro, la lucha interna que tenían.

Aceptaré el apartarme de ti... pero antes dime que sientes- dijo ella , casi suplicante

Yo.. joder Carol sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras..yo

Estoy enamorada de ti- dijo ella y él la miró con los ojos como platos, incapaz de creerse después de todo que alguien como ella pudiera enamorarse de alguien como él..

Carol.. - dijo acariciando su cara

Veo algo en tus ojos pero no sé si es lo mismo, no sé si sientes lo mismo no sé...

Y la calló con un beso, para luego besar su frente, sus mejillas.. Y colocó su frente contra la de ella.

Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, pasaré cada día y cada hora de mi vida... demostrandote lo que siento por ti- dijo él esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ella, vió la decepción en sus ojos pero vió como ella sonreía dandose por convencida.

Ella se apartó, tapandose de nuevo con el pañuelo y mirandole una última vez se apartó de el, desapareciendo. Y Daryl golpeó con fuerza una columna, harto de que nunca pudiera estar con ella y de que fuera incapaz de decirle lo que de verdad sentía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Negan's wife**

 **Chapter 6. From the distance.**

Estaba tan asustada, por todo. Por Negan, porque todo saliera mal, porque Daryl no sintiera por ellla.. pero sabía que sí sentía por ella lo que ella por él. Lo veía en su mirada, lo conocía demasiado bien … pero a veces es demasiado frustrante.

Pero lo quiere tanto, desde siempre lo ha querido pero sin darse cuenta... sus sentimientos se intensificaron.. e inclusso pese a la distancia que el habia interpuesto entre ellos en Alexandria.. sabía que nunca amaría ni habia amado tanto a nadie como él.

Saliendo de sus sentimientos, se dispuso a dar la vuelta de rigor por el territorio de Negan. Vió a los lejos a Rick y a los demás de lejos, como quería acercarse a ellos, a su familia. Los echaba tanto de menos, y hacía solo tres días de cuando había hablado con ellos por última vez... la última vez que había hablado con Daryl.

Por supuesto sabía que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, la vigilaba de lejos, pero lo peor es que cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaba, él desviaba la mirada. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de que los descubrieran?¿ De verdad se pensaba que por una mirada, los descubrirían?

Quedaban solo cuatro días para la vuelta de Negan, para la boda.. y nunca había estado más aterrorizada que enconces.

…...

Miss Peletier- la llamó uno de los hombres de Negan con tonito irritado

Di- dijo ella sin mirarle, haciendose la dura. Aunque tanpoco hacía falta con hombres tan desagradables como éstos

Una de las invitadas .. necesita un médico..

Voy

¿Quién necesitaría su ayuda?

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era Maggie.

Maggie- dijo con frialdad para ver que estaban completamente solas- ¿qué ocurre cariño?

Me he desmayado- dijo ella abrazando con fuera a Carol- Es que esta tensión.. sumado a que no me sienta muy bien la comida pues..

Oh cielo lo siento mucho... intentaré hablar con una de las cocineras, que seguro..

No no dejalo, no puedes mostrar mucha humanidad ¿ recuerdas?- dijo Maggie- Te echamos de menos..

Y yo a vosotros Maggie

Sobre todo Daryl...

Maggie no..

No hay que ser un genio para ver que te quiere.. me recuerda tanto a Glenn cuando no era capaz de decirme que me quería... odio que estés en peligro por nuestra culpa- dijo Maggie casi llorando

Cariño, sois mi familia. Y si tengo que ponerme en riesgo, será por vosotros. Os quiero muchísimo y tu , eres como una hermana pequeña. Le juré a Hershel que te cuidaría y a Beth también. Oh que orgullosos estarán de ti- dijo ella con laágrimas en los ojos

Y de ti- dijo Maggie- Te juro que si después de esto, Daryl y tu no estáis juntos...

Podrás pegarnos- dijo ella besaando su frente y dandole una chocolatina- es lo único que puedo darte ahora mismo..deberías irte ya y por favor, tened cuidado.

…...

Maggie les había dicho que Carol estaba bien, pero se la veía muy derrotada. Como sino durmiera y apenas comiera. Vaya novedad.

No has vuelto a verla..¿verdad?- le dijo Rick

No

Daryl..

¿Qué quieres Rick?.- dijo Daryl mientras que Rick le miraba con una triste sonrisa

Me recuerdas a mí.. solo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando perdí a Lori.. quiero decir sabía que la quería... pero no quise ver que querría morirme sin ella.. hasta que la perdí... Daryl.. vamos a salir de aquí y entonces estaréis juntos..

¿Y sino salimos qué?

¿De verdad piensas eso?- dijo Rick

No,pero ella así. Y piensa que no la quiero porque estamos desaprovechando su última semana viva. Así que dime, ¿Qué mierda le respondo a eso?- dijo Daryl mientras Rick apoyaba la mano en su hombro, intentando de alguna manera reconfortarle.

…...

Todo había salido mal al quinto día. Un hombre invitado intentó escapar gritando que no pensaba estar más bajo el control de Negan. Lo detuvieron logicamente.

Y Carol tuvo que ejecutarlo, delante de la mitad de los invitados.

Y Daryl quiso salir corriendo tras ver como ella le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza y lo tiraban a los caminantes que tenían en una celda, quiso salir corriendo y llevarsela lejos, muy lejos.

Pero no podía hacer nada, asi que vió como Carol se marchaba, con la cabeza alta, fingiendo ser un monstruo que ella nunca podría ser. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ésto? ¿O acaso ella estaba pagando sus pecados? ¿Al quererla ella estaba pagando por cada fallo cometido por él?

…...

Carol sabía que alguien la había seguido hasta el jardín trasero, no era Daryl porque conocía sus pasos. Así que suponía que sería Rick. Y no se equivocaba.

Hi- dijo él sentandose en el banco que había frente a ella,justo el que estaba oculto por un árbol

¿Has hablado con Carl? ¿Está bien? ¿Y Judith?- dijo ella angustiada

Tranquila, están bien- dijo él

¿Y a qué has venido? Ya hablamos del plan- dijo ella extrañada

¿No puedo venir simplemente a hablar con mi amiga? - dijo Rick abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Oh Rick. Su relación con él era tan complicada pero pese a todo siempre podía contar con él para un abrazo o para hablar con él.

Sh tranquila- dijo él- Si quieres renunciar después de lo de hoy, lo haremos. Podemos luchar y volver a casa

No- dijo ella apartandose para mirarle.- Rick puedo hacerlo, es necesario.

Siento lo de daryl- dijo él evitando su mirada- Te quiere mucho, dios.. está loco por ti

Rick..

No, escíchame Carol. Si alguien me hubiera dicho, en la cantera donde perdimos a Amy... que el huraño cazador acabaría enamorandose de alguien, que me pegaran un tiro. Pero ahora lo veo, y desde la granja.. lo tendría que haber visto. Los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, gravitáis... donde va uno, va el otro.. Y te prometo, no solo porque te lo debo, sino porque te quiero y a él también.. que aunque sea lo último que haga, que vais a salir de aquí con vida- dijo él

Buah- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Te has vuelto un ñoñas desde que estás con Michonne.

Y él se río abrazandola por última vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Negan's wife.**

 **Chapter 7. I need you.**

Estaba llorando en el estudio, era el único sitio donde le gustaba estar. Rodeada de libros..le recordaba a cuando estaba con Ed, cuando su único refugio eran los libros. Podía escapar de esa realidad... pero ahora no era capaz de ni leer una página sin llorar.

Estaba de frente a la estantería tan absorta llorando que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni notó que tenía a alguien detrás hasta que le taparon la boca. Estaba a punto de coger su cuchillo en pánico... hasta que lo olió. El aroma de Daryl.

Sh...- dijo él bajando la mano para abrazarla por la cintura. No podía verle la cara pero sabía que estaba tan afligido como ella.

Dary...nos podrían ver

No me importa...

¿Cómo?- dijo ella intentando girarse

Quedáte así..- dijo él besando su oreja y descendiendo por su cuello. Y Carol no pudo sino echar la cabeza contra su hombro, suspirando, perdiendose en el placer del momento.

¿Por qué ahora?- dijo ella mientras notaba como él subía su mano hacia la blusa que llevaba, abriendo los botones..

He cerrado la puerta y Glenn está haciendo guardia...

¿le has dicho que haga guardia mientras follamos?- dijo ella para quedarse sin respiración por un momento al notar como el retiraba su camisa

No mujer- dijo él riendo besando su espalda y desabrochando su sujetador- Eres como una jodida droga.. lo he intentado.. pero no puedo alejarme de ti.. cuando te he visto con Rick abrazandote.. solo deseaba estar ahí.. sueño contigo.. y cuando me despierto solo pienso en ti... en aquella noche.. en tu sonrisa..

Oh Dixon, ¿te ha dado fuerte por mí eh?- dijo ella dispuesta a no ponerselo facil-

Pf. ¿En serio? ¿Te abro mi corazón y te burlas de mi?- dijo mientras la agarraba con fuerza por detrás, acariciando sus pechos.. volviendola loca como siempre.

Daryl...

Sh... pienso darte todo el placer del mundo, de forma que el cabrón de Negan no pueda contaminarte...- decía él mientras deslizaba su mano hacia sus pantalones, dejando que cayeran y metiera su mano en su ropa interior.

Y ya está. Todo control perdido, ya nada importaba.. solo Daryl, su cuerpo, su mano , sus besos. Notó como el orgasmo iba llegando, mientras Daryl susurraba a su oído como le ponía, lo preciosa que estaba... y entonces justo cuando iba a llegar, se detuvo y notó como Daryl la penetraba por detrás.

Lo curioso es que esa postura nunca le había gustado con Ed... pero con daryl.. uf.. era posesivo pero tan tierno a la vez. Mientras la embestía con fuerza y agarrandola del cuello, le susurraba cosas al oído..

Mi ángel- dijo justo antes de que ambos llegaran al clímax.

…...

Se separó con ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño, avergonzado por la forma en la que la había tomado. Pero tras ver su cara al girarse, se dio cuenta de que había disfrutado.

Daryl...

Te necesito- soltó sin pensar haciendo que ella suspirara

Y yo a ti- dijo ella besándole con pasión.

…...

Después de aquello, no pararon de verse. Les daba igual si de día o de noche. Era arriesgado pero les daba igual, se necesitaban y no pensaban parar. Daryl estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decirle que la amaba, y el tiempo se le agotaba. Quedaba un maldito día, y hoy era su última noche con ella. Y pensaba pasar cada momento de la noche con ella y evitando pensar en lo que les esperaba.

…...

Habían pasado toda la noche abrazados, haciendo el amor y besándose. Daryl estaba completamente embriagado por su presencia, por su sonrisa y su risa. Ella le sonreía con una mirada que no podía dejar de verla,esa risa provocada por él.

Estaba echado encima de ella prácticamente, acariciando su espalda, una espalda suave y delicada.. aunque atravesada por una cicatriz causada por Ed... era algo que nunca comprendería.. como una persona tan rota podía ser tan increíble, tan fuerte, tan amable... de hecho no le soprendió en absoluto,cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella?

Se colocó encima de ella y besó toda su espalda, mientras la oía suspirar.Y supo que ese era el momento.

Date la vuelta ojazos azules

¿Ojazos azules? - dijo ella dandose la vuelta mientras Daryl se recolocaba encima de ella, apoyandose en sus brazos para no aplastarla- El día que me llames cariño, me dará un infarto

Listilla- dijo inclinandose para besarla y cuando paró, acarició su mejilla con la mano.

¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo ella sonriendo

Te amo- suspiró él y vió como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas mientras le obligaba a cambiar de posición, sentandose en su regazo.

¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Pookie?- dijo ella mirándole fijamente mientras se deslizaba perfectamente, dejándole entrar en ella. Haciendo que el cerrara los ojos gimiendo.

Creo que siempre te he amado- dijo agarrando su mejilla para besarla profundamente- creo no.. lo sé.. te amo carol... te amo tanto

y yo a ti, daryl.

Y la habitación se lleno de gemidos y susurros de amor, dos amantes disfrutando de su amor prohibido.

…...

Rick se iba a volver loco buscando a Daryl, no lo había visto en toda la noche y tenia que hablar con él. De pronto oyó un ruido extraño y se acercó al garaje abandonado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Daryl con Carol encima , los dos completamente desnudos, haciendo el amor. Iba a cabrearse, enfadarse, entrar y llevárselo de los pelos cuando oyó los susurros.

Creo que siempre te he amado...

Y se fue, sin querer escuchar nada más. Se sentó cerca del garaje pero no lo bastante como para oír los gemidos de Carol, absorto por lo que acaba de ver. Nunca pensaría que vería una escena en la que Daryl pudiera ser tan.. romántico? Por supuesto nunca hubiera pensado que pillaría a los dos desnudos follando.

Montó guardia hasta que oyó la puerta y vió a Daryl despedirse de Carol, besándola y besando su mano.

Se fue, sin ser visto y jurando que pasara lo que pasara, esa boda entre Negan y Carol no llegaría a su final.


End file.
